Cherry Blossom Tree
by Amazoness Archer
Summary: “The day when that tree blossoms, then I'll show you.“ From mystifying movements of the body, to swift strokes of the hand. Alone they are weak, but together they are strong. If such a pair meets, who would be the first to fall?


**Authoress' Note: **I just got this idea from one of the episodes of my favorite anime. Hope you peeps like it. Comments are welcome, but please limit flames. I'm just a minor so I-Need-suggestions. I'm open to reviews that suggest what can happen next, or what you WANT to happen. And if you don't like the pairing Atem/Anzu I highly advise you not to read this story.

Always, †A.A. †

This story…  
● is not Yaoi/yuri fic.  
● has Minimum Fluff, more on tragedy/drama. But if you put in your reviews you want fluff, maybe I can pull a few strings…  
●**Warning:** OOC-ness.  
● is also submitted for xKuroSeraphinx's Contest.

* * *

_**General Story Info**_

**Title: **The Cherry Blossom Tree  
-  
**Complete Summary: **"The day that tree blossoms, then I'll show you"  
-  
**Pairings: **Anzu x Atem (It may lead to Hikaru/Anzu but, it's not.)  
-  
**Genre: **Tragedy / Drama  
-  
**Rating: **K+ - Suitable for 9/ Rated PG  
-  
**Written By: **Pen Name - Amazoness Archer©  
-  
**Review Reply Corner:  
**_(n/a) –Not Applicable_

* * *

**Disclaimer  
-  
**If I had a nuclear weapon made to destroy the human race, I would easily take over YuGiOh. But I'm still in the process of looking for a nuclear thing…  
-  
I regretfully have to say that I do not also own "My World" by Avril Lavigne. Why me!  
-

* * *

**The Cherry Blossom Tree  
**Chapter One: Not Alone, Never Alone

**My World  
Avril Lavigne**

_**Please tell me what is takin' place,  
Cuz I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably cuz I always forget,  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.**_

▪**_  
Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken a,  
All in a small town, Napanee.  
▪  
You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?  
▪  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
▪  
I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take a friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.  
▪  
When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on its getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.  
▪  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
▪  
Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.  
▪  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World  
▪  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World_**

Beyond the sea into the bay's horizon, the sun revealed itself to the newly awakened people of Domino City. The sea breeze of the morning was Mother Nature's early routine for the day, as it echoed through the sidewalk pavement. The icy cold mist and calm waves of the azure sea brushed against her fair skin, as she placed one foot after the other.

The brunette in her teenage years, in a cherry pink top along with shady jogging pants, paced in a rhythmic pattern. Brunette hair was plastered to her neckline with sweat. She passed each concrete building without notice as her concentration was focused on her actions. Subconsciously picking up speed, the light of determination never left her eyes while taking in rhythmic pants of air.

To her, jogging was an art, a skill to be mastered. Or that was what her friend stated. It was the art people tried to achieve. Considering the distance, the speed, and area are why jogging has different effects on most people. One foot after another, one step after the other, she had to do this step-by-step to reach the top, her goal.

_Her Goal in life,_ she thought. Her two feet came to a halt. The rubber of her shoes coming in contact with the stillness. The sunshine from the sea's side caught her site from the corner of her eye. Just the thought of the _incident_ brings her back to her knees. It was like someone stabbed her directly on her heart, the unthinkable pain.

The sunshine attracted her eyes to it's direction. The azure eyed teenaged leaned on the metal railings as she allowed her hair to flow with the wind's path.

_No,_ she already settled this. She had to put it behind her, but she just couldn't. She had to be strong, no matter what the circumstances. She mustn't allow the _incident _to affect her, she couldn't afford such behavior.

Even then, try as she must, it resurfaces time after time. Her dream. Her goal, was stepped on by some **_fool_**. She could never forget…

* * *

_A bronzed leather bag was clutched tightly at the sight of the large school building. It's white structure was like what you would see in other schools, but she couldn't help but get nervous._

"**_Welcome, Students of Domino High!"_**

_Domino High's welcome banner hung proudly above the school's gates. Mere student's glances were earned by its presentation._

_Chest-nut brown hair was pushed back behind the indigo-eyed teen after she dug up her schedule from her bag. Trying her best to be prepared, she took a deep breath in, then out. Plastering a suggested smile on her face, but underneath it, there was nothing to be joyous about._

**Domino High-School Schedule**  
**Student No. 04-0005**  
**Homeroom – Mr. **–

_Before she could read the remnants of the paper, a sudden strong gust of wind blew against her. Through instinct, she positioned herself to protect herself from the breeze. Unfortunately the zephyr caught hold of her document. When she realized it was not here, orbs quickly scanned the area. _

_All happened in a mere 3 seconds, a sturdy hand seized the paper from the wind's possession.The brunette followed the arm which was attached to her mentor._

'_Hikaru…' she mouthed silently. But inside she was in relief. _

_The young-man, Hikaru, stood tall and proud on the school's cemented pavement, with the paper clutched in his out-stretched arm. She easily recognized his white locks of hair swaying along the breeze, the intense sapphire eyes that always stand out from the shadow, and the fact that he was one feet taller than her._

"_Thanks…." The schedule was returned back to the owner._

"_I – I…"Orbs glared like pure white structure, her head lowering hiding her face from sight. "… can't…" The young lady hid her eyes from her mentor, coffee hair's shadow hovered sky blue eyes. _

"_Hey…" eyes of innocence looked up. "… throw those words away, they don't belong here…" his voice of sheer determination, but his diction wasn't good enough. The man signed. _

"_Kiddo…" he paused. "…whatever happens in there, trust me, fate prepared you for it, there is absolutely nothing to worry about." a smile mounted her face. Then faded again into a mask of fright, fear constantly finds ways into her body, yet it was always hard to get her spirits up. But Hikaru never gave up on her, like everyone did. _

"_No, I'm not ready. I can't d—" To most people, she was impossible._

"_No…"he fair-haired man interrupted before she could finish, he **never **stopped trying. "… don't think that, Kid. You gotta face your fear. Now, show me a smile and get in there or I'll it's 3 rounds of jogging tomorrow…" he grinned at his choice of sarcasm._

_The once-nervous young-woman giggled in delight. Pure gems of innocence glanced at him, she nodded and ran towards what-fate-has-in-stored-for-her called school. _

_Her mentor watched motionlessly while his young learner ran to Domino High School. She wasn't exactly determined, there was still doubt in her mind. He could only hope what he said was right, no one can tell what fate can do._

_Domino High's students passed Hikaru without notice. But before you could get a second glance, he was merged with the wind._

* * *

" _Ahem, Class…" A teacher in her late twenties wearing a light rose pink sweater and russet brown skirt. Slightly frustrated, she again tried to catch her class' attention._

"_Class!" again, Ms. Shizuki was ignored and the class continued to chatter. Her eyes fell on her 'opposite-of-Teacher's-pet' student. " Jou, you wouldn't like me to give you detention on the first day, would you?" she subconsciously barked._

_The young blonde in the back row shook his head, but his face read pure mischief. " Oh-no ma'm." The blonde looked as if he was trying to hold fits of laughter. " I wouldn't want to give you **more **white hair…" There was an outburst of laughter in the class. _

" _I'll deal with **all **of you later…" she took note in a threatening tone. "Anyways, Class… Today, We have a new student joining us…" she gestured for the figure who was standing by the door. From the class' point of view, the student was in obvious fright. Some snickered at the thought._

_The student, 16 year old, female, brunette, and had a very slim body, the boys in the class noted. _

_The brunette nodded to the elder and approached the altar of the class, following orders. Her backpack hung loosely on her back, orbs directed below on the wooden base._

_The teacher cleared her throat. " Would you kindly introduce yourself to the class, hun?" signaling the class. He walked to stand in the upper left corner of the classroom._

_The blue-eyed teen gulped down, hard. Call it stage fright or not, time froze. So she easily was able to read the class' body-language. _

_In the corner with the least intelligent face in the class was a blonde, when she was in the hall, she heard them mention a name, Jou. Obviously the class kiss-up. To her, the boy's uniform on him makes it appear like an, informal outfit._**(1) **_His attention wasn't even on her, it was on the boy across him, his hairstyle was like a large brown triangle was plastered on him head._

_But what caught the corner of her eye was the brunette that sat the very back corner. You could even say he was hiding in the shadows. It was also him who wasn't facing her, his attention was on the book he was reading. As if she was not interesting. As if she was worth a second glance, she thought._

_Although she can still see piercing blue eyes from her position. Blue eyes that can only come from a cold heart._

_The female took a small breath in, and slowly opened her mouth to speak. While doing so, she tighten the grip on her handbag, nervousness gradually flowing out of her heart._

" _I am …" _

* * *

"Anzu!"

Anzu Mazaki averted her attention from the sunrise to her friend, who was slowly catching up. It made her grin, that Hikaru looked extremely weary.

"Anzu! Hey, Anzu! Wait up!" The man panted more as he hollered. Funny, the man who always encourages Anzu to jog was falling behind his 'student'.

When he finally approached, Anzu was giggling fits.

"It looks like the _little_ kiddo has finally caught up on her master…" Hikaru grinned as he leaned on the railings beside her, still breathless.

Anzu's mouth curled into a smirk as she faced her tiresome friend, raising her eyebrow. "Ahem, _little_?"

Hikaru only looked ahead into the horizon, Anzu was still young compared to someone like him. But it was never like Anzu to admit that. "Yes** little** one, _little_ …"

Silence followed, only the sound of the wind brushing through surfaces could be heard. The trees swaying in the distance, the birds started to chirp. The sea begin to place more effort to push the bay. And not forgetting, the breaths of Hikaru in between the companion.

The brunette peered through the corner of her eye Hikaru's true image against the sun. If you compare the two, there was a major difference. Anzu's body had color; something to fill in her figure, in other words, she was whole. Hikaru on the other hand was more, unusual. Considering what he was. His whole outline wasn't as colorful as Anzu's. The man was more transparent, see-through.**(2)**

"Hey Hickie, is it alright if I jog ahead?" Anzu asked, already jogging in place facing her destination.

Hikaru diverted his gaze to Anzu; lips curled, then nodded.

"Meet up there…!" Pointed out far, beyond the naked eye's sight.

She returned to her routine, one foot after another, memorizing the rhythm and subconsciously adjusting her speed. Also organizing when and when not to breath, step, and or think. The art of Jogging is something she mastered, _thanks to Hikaru_.

Fifteen minutes of pure non-stop jogging, Anzu came to a pause to look behind her. No one was there, which means Hikaru is still far beyond where her eye can see. She signed, so she was alone in this part of the City. It wasn't a bad thing though, it more like, Time For a Pit Stop.

Always, during her times of rest, when she thinks intensely, the _incident _always comes in mind. And now was not an exception. It many ways, it changed her. It made her doubt her goal, which she never done. Even Hikaru can't stop her from thinking about it.

Although it was only a small group of people who gave that comment, to Anzu, it was the whole world…

* * *

" …_Anzu Mazaki" she paused, " I recently moved here form the southern part of Domino City… And this is only my first year in High-School." Then a long pause entered, signaling that Anzu was finished with her 'introduction'._

_But the look on her teacher's face wasn't satisfying. In fact, she looked like she was going to comment what she uttered. _

"_Erm… Anzu, Maybe you can also tell us **why** you came to here to Domino High…hn?" she stated; eying Anzu. _

_Little did she know that right after she would speak, it would be something she wouldn't forget for a **long **time. Lips parted to make way for her answer. _

"_I came here to fulfill my life long dream…" then " …to become a world renowned dancer…"_

_Anzu wasn't expecting a reaction, in her past experiences her fellow classmates would just ignore. But this was an exception, why? Jou Katsuya. _

_No one else but Jou stood from his seat coughing up balls of laughter. " D-dancer!" He said between his laughs. " Dancer's are usually dudes who have money comin' out of their butts…! But since you're here, you can't even give tip to your teacha' "_

_It took a few moments for the rest of the class to understand Jou's insight. What did the class do? They **roared **with laughter, laughter directed all at Anzu. Well, except the brunette at the back of the room, and of course the teacher. His attention wasn't on his book anymore, it was on her, with eyes of pity._

"_What a stupid reason…!"_

"_Ha! Life long dream? More like it's gonna take a **whole lifetime **to finish..!"_

"_Hey, can I have your autograph? I bet I'll be worth millions when … NEVER!"_

"_Who does she think she is? A Dancer!"_

"_Let's see her win the lottery ten times…"_

_It really wasn't a stupid idea to become a dancer, in fact, this wouldn't have happened if Anzu was in another class. The class just, how do you say? **Follows** Jou, imitates. After all, they don't call him **class kiss-up** for nothing._

Not many knew that a joke to some can mean the world to someone. Yes, it really did affect Anzu. You could say it was Jou's fault, but the damage has been done. Pointing fingers wouldn't do anything, _Hikaru's words of wisdom_.

* * *

The pain was unimaginable. Was that really how it felt to be humiliated? Was the what she would go through if the people turned on her? That feeling was something she **never **was to encounter again. **Ever**.

No one was there to see her cry, again. She hid her face from view, hiding her weakness with it. Salty droplets slid from her eyes, slowly but surely. Silently the jogger stood vulnerable.

The wind whistled in her ear, the trees shook their leaves.

* * *

_Anzu couldn't take it, it was too much for her to handle. Jou just took a dagger and stabbed it on the heart of her pride and dignity. Just run away. _

_She ran away from what she feared. Never did she know how much the ache would torture her. It wasn't something she encountered before, mentally she wasn't prepared. _

" _Anzu!" her teacher cried._

'…_whatever happens in there, trust me, fate prepared you for it, there is absolutely nothing to worry about.' Hikaru's words ran through her head. _

_As she ran into the distance shaking her head on his explanation. Shaking in panic, breathing unevenly, running without care. It all really hurt in the chest. It made her feel like **nothing**, as if she was **worthless**. Dancing kept her together, it was her solution for a lot of problems. When you just abuse such thing, it all crumbles on you like a brick wall. _

" _Wait! Anz –" Ms. Shuzuki sighed in defeat. _

_The class continued to roared in snickers and giggles. Until the_**(2)**_brown-haired male announced his presence._

"_Why don't all of you just **shut-up?**!" he barked in annoyance. _

_All eyes were on him, and they did **shut-up** for the moment being._

* * *

Out of all the events, the depressed sensed the feeling of being watched. It was as if someone's eyes was plastered on her back, and she could feel it.

By reflex she twirled around to her left, where a building rest. Her crystal jewels glued to the window sill of the third-floor. As if the culprit just ran from view, but there was no doubt that someone **was **there. She cocked her eyebrow in confusion. _'But I thought…'_

"Hey Kiddo, whatcha looking at?" behind her was her mentor, doubling her actions.

"Huh?" Then she looked back to face him, the back to her previous view. "…I just felt like I was being watched…"

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Notes: **

**(1)** Don't kill me! Don't kill me please! I am not insulting Jou/Joey! Have mercy…!  
**(2)**Can you guess what he is? I'll give you till the end of the story to guess. grin  
**(3)** I'll give a free high-five to the first person who guesses who this person is in YuGiOh before the next update…

**Another Authoress' Notes:** Let's end thing for now, I know it's a very-very boring chapter. But what can I do? It's the way the story flows…

And I hope it qualifies for the **contest**. Wish me luck peeps!

Don't forget to guess the – Male, brunette, blue-eyed man. Remember, he's from YuGiOh. I'm sure you'll guess it, I gave away a lot of obvious clues.

Oh yeah, I made Jou / Joey the evil bully here, along with the 'brunette with a triangle hairstyle'. Mercy! Please! Sorry, it's just the story! The-Story-is-not-true. It's not like I **really **don't like Jou/Joey in YuGiOh, I just thought it would make it more confusing if I added an OC in the story for the bully and/or evil person.

Oh yeah, Atem's coming out in the next chapter. Kay!

So, next time people. Meanwhile, R&R ! Thanks a bunch.

Always, †A.A.† -signing out-


End file.
